


what is this

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when did i write this oh my god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is this

Loud footsteps echoed through the dersian palace as the Condesce paced back and forth, her caped lingerie billowing behind her person as she stomped.

Her lover was supposed to be here hours ago, what had happened? He could not be hurt, could he? Oh, dreadful the thought! Panic wavered through her. Would she never see his beautiful, arched maw again? Were the last words they spoke truly the last? Oh, in her own name no! It couldn't be! Faintness rushed over her, and with a sigh, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell backwards, draping herself over her throne.

How long had they loved, years, centuries in the few seconds they had met, hundreds of moments pooling into their eyes, was it all forsaken? 

No, her Imperialness could not, would not, accept the ideals of a late lover. She had loved many in her years, lustful affairs may they be, but alas, most had ended with a swift farewell in the end, followed abruptly by the her partner knelling over and dying of blood loss.

But not him. No, he was different. A pearl among the seafoam. The first time she had stabbed him he had stabbed back, and a true thrust it was for it met its mark at once. Then, as they leaned back their gaze met, shocked and overjoyed. Without another word, they had left for a shared meal. Grilled dersian children topped with scottie dogs and caramel, a fine treat she often indulged, but never had it tasted so fine before then! 

He tore into his meal like a beast, and she was overcome with lust. What a man, she thought as he crushed the skull between his powerful jaw. Just the sight of his long, dripping tongue licking up the blood had her dripping in her evening wear. Then, the devilish beast looked up, and, meeting her entranced stare, had thrust his hand into the roast, fulled out the child's heart and swallowed it, caramel sauce slicking up his long, glossy fangs.  

She moaned in delight and followed suite. The rest was history.

Her eyes blinked open on the throne, calico tinted tears running down her arched, graceful cheeks. With a sob, she clutched her head. Oh fate, how could you be so cruel? I want, need, but a matched lover! You sent him into my arms, only for him to vanish with nay a note, a letter of his love. Oh gods, oh horrible horror terrors how could you, why could you! 

She screamed into her palms, grasping for something, someone who was not there. 

She was the most powerful being in the galaxy, and yet love had made her kneel before it.

 Suddenly, she was pulled out of her frightful thoughts by a large, clawed hand grasping a handful of her hair falling over her face. She closed her eyes, awaiting the intruder's sure scalping. For what was the point to live while her lover could not? A deep, throaty growl made her eyes flutter open. Standing before her, bloodied and muscled, cock out, was her lover himself. His hand unclamped around her billowing locks, taking to caressing her temple before a sharp sting in her abdomen.

Then she looked up at him with a glower that said 'Oh, you asshole, I am going to fuck your brains out tonight'.


End file.
